May I Have a Word?
May I Have a Word? is an animated game-show segment shown between and at the end of episodes on WordGirl. It features the host, Beau Handsome, asking three contestants, Phil, Tommy, and Emily, the definition of a particular word, such as crestfallen, fatigued, evade, or snare. The contestant who gives the correct definition wins a prize that often has something to do with the featured word, but sometimes is more random. WordGirl herself appears only once in the show in person, during the segment on the word Fumble, when she streaks in and returns Beau Handsome to his podium following the previous episode, when he was kidnapped by Seymour Orlando Smooth. May I Have a Word? did not appear in the WordGirl movie The Rise of Miss Power. It was replaced with the Pretty Princess and Magic Pony Power Hour. However, if the movie is split into two parts (one half plays one day and the other half plays the next day), then May I Have a Word? is played in between the segments. Audience Here are some of the recognizable regulars seen in the audience (from left to right, front to back): * Green-jacketed man * Tessa from What's Your Favorite Word? * the Pointing lady from the opening cinematic * Grey-shirted lady * Stubble guy * Toque guy * Beehive lady * Oak Street lady Gameplay There are three contestants, who are apparently always Tommy, Emily, and Phil. They are standing at three podiums. Beau Handsome is to the left, in another podium, there is also a screen somewhere in the headquarters, but its location is unknown. The game begins with Beau Handsome announcing the featured word, then showing several clips from the WordGirl show to give hints to the word's meaning. Then a contestant must buzz in from their podium which lights the light above them, and define the word. If the player incorrectly defines the word, then another player has the opportunity to buzz in and respond. If all three contestants buzz in at the same time and correctly define the word, they all win the round. This has happened on multiple occasions. The Bonus Round The bonus round is the second round of the game. Only the contestant that correctly defined the word plays this round. Three pictures are shown on the screen and the player must say which one shows the correct definition of the word. If all three contestants won the first round, then the first contestant to buzz in and give the correct answer wins. If no one correctly defined the word in the first round, the first one to buzz in and give the correct answer wins. Prizes The winner(s) of each round receives a prize, usually an Official WordGirl product, an Official Beau Handsome product, or something else, e.g. a tub of chocolate pudding, a cream pie. Captain Huggyface presents the prize. Statistics Here is a tally of the number of individual wins in the main round: * Emily - 17 wins * Phil - 13 wins * Tommy - 13 wins (In Enormous, ALL contestants were declared winners.) Other anomalies in the scoring: * In Bewilder, Phil gave the correct definition, but in an indirect manner, and at first was disqualified and Emily overheard Beau and said what he said and when Tommy buzzed Beau said he already gave the definition and a bewildered Tommy asked if he did making Beau so upset making no one win. But at the start of the bonus round, Beau reversed his decision and declared Phil to have won the main round. * In Scowl, no one won the main round, but all contestants won the bonus round. * In Stroll, Emily won the main round, but did not choose the correct picture for the bonus round. * In Dazed, Phil won the main round, but did not choose the correct picture for the bonus round. The Paradox of the Show The game show May I Have a Word? presents several interesting contradictions. First of all, the show uses episode scenes from the WordGirl series as examples for word definitions. The announcer and contestants are fully aware of the events that take place in the series, as any fan would be. Many of the sample clips and pictures focus on the Botsford family, and in fact, at least one clip shows Becky changing into WordGirl (during Bewilder). On the other hand, the audience is filled with characters who actually inhabit the WordGirl series. They live their lives in Fair City, and they would therefore have no idea of who WordGirl really is. Huggy is a regular on the game show, although he is also in the series. Tommy is also shown as a character in several WordGirl episodes. And with the episode Tell Her What She's Won!, Becky is shown watching May I Have a Word?, meaning that the show (which reveals her secret identity) is being broadcast to households (and villains) all over Fair City. What does all of this mean? Nothing, really. It's simply an interesting concept to ponder. The series and the game show are both fun ways of teaching kids how to use words properly, and that's what's really important. Episodes #The 2007-2008 episodes were season 1. #The 2009 words were season 2. #The 2010-2011 words were season 3. #The 2012-2013 words were season 4. #The 2015 words were season 5. '2007 words:' '2008 words:' '2009 words:' '2010 words:' '2011 words:' '2012 words:' '2013 words:' '2015 words:' See Wikipedia:List of WordGirl episodes#May I Have a Word episodes for more info. Gallery MIHAWTommy.jpg Tommy.png Phil good quality.png Phil.png MIHAWEmily.jpg Emily good quality.png Emily.png Untitled-1.png|Emily turning her head. May i have a Word Scowl part 1 0001.jpg 0001 0016.jpg May i have a Word pounce 0001.jpg May i Have a Word Tiff 0001.jpg Hurl.png May i have a Word Smash part 2 0001.jpg Dazzling.png May i hvae a Word Shatter 0001.jpg Devour.png May i have a word Collection 0001.jpg Duknuk14 0001.jpg May i have a word Perspire 0001.jpg Soar.png WG meets Beau Handsome Tell Her What She's Won.png|Beau meets WordGirl Becky in the beach.jpg|Picture #1 from Recline Untitled 0021.jpg|Beau is sad. Wordgirl in Tell Her What She's Won 0007.jpg Wordgirl in Tell Her What She's Won 0006.jpg Wordgirl in Tell Her What She's Won 0005.jpg Wordgirl in Tell Her What She's Won 0004.jpg Wordgirl in Tell Her What She's Won 0003.jpg Wordgirl in Tell Her What She's Won 0002.jpg Wordgirl in Tell Her What She's Won 0001.jpg Missed One.png Not fair at all Smooth.png Yeah me.png Winner.png Not funny Smooth.png Running out of time Smooth.png MC WordGirl.png Untitled 122418.jpg 2DB5E5F8-4B4D-4C51-9058-6A45E4143D48.png Trivia * 2014 was the only year to not feature any new words. Category:Fictional TV Shows